The present disclosure relates to a control board of a power conversion device.
There has been known a motor control device in which a low-voltage circuit region including a power source control circuit and each of high-voltage circuit regions having a drive circuit provided with respect to each of arms of an inverter circuit for supplying an electric current to an alternating current motor are connected to each other by transformers in an insulated state, and in which only one power source control circuit is commonly provided for all of the transformers so as to collectively control voltage applied to each of the transformers. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-130967) In addition, in this motor control device, the power source control circuit adopts a push-pull type configuration.